Revealing
by Kburn
Summary: The Guardians, tell the one's they love about their powers, the day before their 3 year aniversay of them getting powers. G&G short story.


Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Hope this is up to the standard G&G set. One shot story. R&R please people.

Revealing

[Cornelia's Flat]

A week had passed since the defeat of Phobos once again, and Cornelia was lounging around in her room. It had been quite a dull week, but gladly Halloween was only another week away, and that would be quite fun. Halloween symbolised the third anniversary of becoming a Guardian, she couldn't do it any more. Halloween was a happy event for her, but the secret reason for it being so important ate away from the inside, she knew that she had only recently keep their secret safe but she had only done so because she didn't want the others to have their secret revealed as well. Sighing and grabbing her mobile, and laying back on her bed she dialled Will's number.

[Will's Flat]

Searching inside the mess of her room for the ringing house phone. She couldn't find it, she knew she had left the phone in here but for some reason she couldn't find not even by following the ringing, it seemed distant. Then the ringing stopped. A few seconds later their was a knock at her bedroom door. "Will it's Cornelia." Susan said poking her head through the door. "Hey you went in my room again." Will said as she took the phone of her mother. "And I will until you learn to put the phone back on the receiver." Susan said closing the door behind her.

"Hey Cornelia."  
"Hey Will, can you come over."

"Why?"  
"Because I want to talk in person."

"OK OK I'll be over in a few minute."  
"Thanks Will."

"I just have to get ready, see you soon."  
"Yeah."

After the brief conversation both girls hung up, and Will tossed her phone into the mess of her room, before quickly getting into some clothes more suitable to going out. Walking out of her room she shouted out to her mum. "Hey mum I'm going out." heading for the door. "Wait." Susan shouted. Will froze, "Go back to your room and put the phone back first." Susan said, and Will huffed before doing as she was told, before rushing out to go to Cornelia's.

[The Silver Dragon, Later that Evening]

The Guardians sat at one of the corner tables, eating and chatting aimlessly, Cornelia and Will had asked the other to come but hadn't really told them why yet. Cornelia did so. "YOU WANT TO WHAT." Taranee said in one of those hushed voice that sounded like shouting to those sitting directly next to her. "Funny one Corny for a moment I thought you were serious." Irma said laughing. "I'm being serious. I don't want to rely on the Breath if I don't need to, and we won't be able to keep it secret for ever so why not now." Cornelia said. "Will you agree with this?" Hay Lin asked the keeper of the heart. "Why not, Matt knows." Will said using her fork to pick up some of her food and eat it. "No..no way, they'd flip, and try and stop us." Taranee continued to argue with the idea.

"Please guys I don't want to keep this secret from them any more, after using the breath last time it made me realise the downside to it, if they knew we wouldn't have to always explain our actions to them." Cornelia said her voice a uncommon form of pleading that others would never have guess she would use. "But what if we screw things up doing so." Irma said, and Taranee nodded with her. "Anyway, what if The Oracle doesn't want us to, maybe it's against some rule." Hay Lin said. "Then we ask him first." Cornelia countered. "No no no no no." Taranee said shaking her head. "Please I won't if you don't agree but I'm really starting to hate this double life." Cornelia continued to plead. "Let take a vote, all in favour of asking The Oracle." Will said. Taranee's hands didn't move, while Will's and Cornelia's slowly raised into the air. Both Irma and Hay Lin looked as if they didn't know what to do. After a few seconds though Irma lifted her hand meekly. "Irma?" Taranee said shocked at her. "Come on Taranee, we just asking The Oracle, than we decide for sure." Irma said. "Fine." Taranee said giving in.

[Kandrakar, the next day after school.]

The Guardians arrived at Kandrakar's main hall, and were surprised by the sight they saw. The Oracle and the rest of the council were no where to be seen, but someone they recognized was in the hall. "Hey Girls what brings you here?" The familiar voice of a Ex-herald said. "We want to see The Oracle, why are you here?" Will asked. "Business as Envoy, The Oracle called me here for something, he should be here soon." Skyshade said. After a little catching up of the event of the last week. Endarno arrived. Will was about to address Endarno when he spoke. "Skyshade this way, Guardians please wait a little while longer, The Oracle is meditating on your question." Endarno said leading Skyshade away. "See you later girls." Skyshade said leaving.

After some more waiting around The Guardians were starting to get impatient, when The Oracle finally arrived. "Guardians it is good to see you again." The Oracle said, as he walked to the centre of the room. "Endarno, pointed out that you know why we here, so what's the answer?" Cornelia asked with great anticipation. "The only answer I can give you, is that you must be completely sure of your choice, only then will your choice be the right one." The Oracle said confusing all of the girls. "What does that mean." Cornelia asked wanting a better answer. "I can say no more, and ask that you please go home and think of what you want to do." The Oracle said. "Give me a better answer, Oracle." Cornelia said. "I cannot." The Oracle said before calling forth magic and sending the girls back to the basement of the Ye Old Bookshop.

[Bookshop Basement]

"I can't believe he just did that." Cornelia said in huff with a stamp of her foot. "Calm down, Corny." Irma said moving beside Cornelia. "Don't call me Corny." She shouted pushing Irma aside and storming out. "CORNELIA" Will shouted going after her. "I didn't know this was so important to Cornelia." Irma said to herself hanging her head. "Come on let go after them." Hay Lin said and the three of them went after the others. They found Cornelia in the park sitting on a bench, Will was sitting next to her and was trying to comfort Cornelia, who was crying. "Cornelia I'm sorry." Irma said taking the seat the other side of Cornelia. "Yeah, me too maybe you were right." Taranee said sitting down next to Will. Hay Lin was forced to stand by the lack of space left on the bench but didn't mind, as she just watched.

"You don't mean?" Cornelia through sobs. "Yeah, if Hay Lin agrees." Taranee said making the blond smile and look up to Hay Lin with hope in her eyes. "Of course I agree, I just wanted us to agree first." Hay Lin said moving in to hug Cornelia. The Other closed around them in one big group hug. Once the hug ended Cornelia jumped to her feet. "Now to think of the best way to tell them." Cornelia said, and the planning started.

[The Day before Halloween]

"I can't believe they all agreed to this." Irma said jumping up and down on the spot. "They just think it us making a Halloween party a day early." Will said rearranging things around the room, of the bookshop. "When does Skyshade show up for his acting part?" Taranee asked, moving another bookcase with the help of Cornelia. "Right about now." Skyshade said from the door. "Thanks again for this Skyshade, we wouldn't be able to pull this off without someone pretending to be the owner of the place." Hay Lin said, helping get a last few things into place. "Yeah and the fact you decided to pay for the food and everything else." Cornelia said. "As Envoy I have to help, the strange thing is it was The Oracle who originally asked me to start getting this stuff together, as well as giving me the deeds to this place." Skyshade said to them. "Anyway how much longer do we have." He asked moving into the room to help out. "Another 2 hours, about, so we should get thing ready.

[That Evening]

Skyshade waited. The front room a large dinning table was set up and decent amounts of expensive table ware laid on it. The other half of the room had two large sofa and coffee table. Skyshade was quite worried about how the night was going to go. He wondered who would be the first of the 5 girls families to arrive. Downstairs in the basement, a large number of camping cooking equipment was being used to keep the food from getting cold.

The bell of the bookshop door, rung out and signalled the arrival of someone. Skyshade quickly got up to greet the arrivals. He was shocked when it wasn't just one of the families arriving but three of them. Susan and Dean Collins along with Will, Mr and Mrs Lair with their daughter Irma, and Mr and Mrs Cook along with both Taranee and Peter had arrived. "Welcome, and thank you for honouring me with this day. As I'm sure your daughters told you this is a thank you for looking after my shop while I was away, so I put a little effort in to it. My name is Jonathan Stevenson, and It is a pleasure to meet the parents of such fine girls." Skyshade said leading all of the guest to the sofa area. As Will past she spoke loud enough for him to hear. "A little over the top." She muttered. "Sorry best I can do." He replied.

A little more time went past and the last of the guests arrived. Mr and Mrs Hale and Cornelia and Mr and Mrs Lin with Hay Lin. If it had been up to Hay Lin she would have some how got Eric and his parent down here as well but it just wasn't possible so she had arranged to go down at a later point. The dinner went on, and even though the food had been left on just enough to stay warm, it still had tasted quite good. Skyshade went off a returned with desert and served everyone. Will did something that took the table by storm. She lift her glass and tapped it with a spoon to get everyone attention, it fitted the scene.

"Err..emm, everyone thanks for coming, but...aww this is hard. This dinner wasn't set up because we helped Jonathan here." Will said taking in a nervous breath. "It was set up because Me and the girls have a secret. A big secret, so big that we didn't think you would believe us if we tried to tell you one at a time, so we figured if we went to this much effort, you wouldn't think this was a joke." Will face had gone red with nerves but she carried on. "Jonathan here is just a friend of ours, and part of our secret...aww I can't do this, guys help." Will said looking to here friends.

"3 years ago tomorrow, we found out something most people would never believe in, we are The Guardians of Kandrakar, magical protector of all the world in the universe." Cornelia said trying to save her friend. Most of the guess just laughed, Peter was not among them, he knew Cornelia better then most and she wasn't lying. "This is not a joke." Skyshade said standing. "My name is not Jonathan but Skyshade and I am one of the allies of The Guardians and if you do not believe me the or them, believe your own eyes. Will use the heart so I can go back to Midgale." Skyshade said.

Will didn't want to do it this way but, the unbelief of the people around them called for it. Will stood up along with the others, and pulled out the heart. "GUARDIANS UNITE." She shouted and the scene that followed was that which seemed all so normal to them. "Do you believe us now?" Cornelia said "Taranee what is this nonsense I can't believe that you would take part in such a large prank. "Mum it not a prank, all of you think about how we seemed to change every so slightly 3 years ago, it wasn't as slight as your thought." Taranee said twirling her hand making fire appear. "I control Fire, Irma Water, Hay Lin Air, Cornelia Earth and Will Energy." Taranee explained, and each of them gave a little display of their powers.

"Skyshade, is from another world, he only came he to act as the book shop owner to get you all here, we would have asked someone else but he was all we could get at the time. Skyshade you can go now." Will said. "Thanks Will hope their figure out just how important this is." He said fading in a flash of light and shooting off. The families split off still unsure of what to believe, and each family found themselves together. Minus Peter who had gone over to Cornelia with her parent. Much shouting, explaining, and displays of power followed, and each of the family eventually returned to their home, so they could speck with their children in more detail.

[Back at Will's]

"Here Susan." Dean said putting a glass of wine into his wife's hand for her to drink, she did so on automatic. "Will this is all so shocking, for the last 3 years you have been risking your life, and you never told me." Susan said shocked at this. "Yeah." Will said weakly lowering her head. "No wonder she always does so bad in my class." Dean said trying to lighten the mood after such a large revelation. Only to get glared at by his wife, who finished the glass of wine she been given. "Why..Why didn't you tell me, all those times you came home late, all those really weak excuses, just to hid this from me, I'm your mother." Susan said clearly upset by this, not the information but the fact she had gone untold for just under three years.

"and you expect me to just let you carry on doing it now don't you?" Susan said asking. "Mum please, I can't just stop defending the universe, it a huge responsibility but I'm 17 years old I'm not a child." Will said looking up at her mother. "you weren't when you started though." Her mother pointed out. "Mum that's not the point." Will moaned not like the 17 year old she had just claimed to be. "what do you want me to do, just let you go risk your life, never knowing if your coming back." Susan was in a real mess now and had poured herself another glass of wine. Which Dean quickly snatched away to prevent the women from drinking so much she got drunk. "No more till this is sorted dear." Dean said putting the glass to one side.

"Mum, I love being a Guardian, I couldn't imaging not being anyone any more, but I want you to accept it." Will said. "Oh Will I'll accept anything you want, just as long as you promise me not to get hurt. Susan said getting up and pulling her daughter into the hug of his life. "Will I just thought of something, that time you and your friend asked about Ludmore...." Dean didn't finish before he got his reply. "All real, evil guy, erased him from existence for trapping Matt inside the book." Will said happy that she didn't have to worry about keeping things secret from them any more. "MATT KNOWS." Susan screamed. "Woops" Will said darting for the phone, getting there too late.

[The Lair's Car]

In the Lair's car, Irma and both her parents drove home in utter silence. Her father was thinking about what he should say, while her mother was still in a form of shock about what she had just found out. Irma was looking out of the car's window. She was upset that neither her dad or mum had tried embrace what they heard, and to her she just thought they didn't believe her. It started to rain. Irma's father suddenly came to a realization and pulled the car over somewhere they would be out of the way. Turning to look at the back seat, he had a serious look upon his face. "Elyon? Was Elyon involved?" He asked remembering the case of missing person that he had helped, including the time Elyon and her parents reappeared with no memories and then vanished into thin air. Irma smiled, he believed her, he actually believed her, but now was stuck with the problem of explaining about Elyon. "Well you she their this world called Meridian, and it was ruled by a evil guy............." and the detailed version of the story started.

[At Taranee's]

"Sit." Taranee's mother said pointing to one of the chair in the living room. Taranee did as she was told and her mother sat across from her. Her father and brother tried to escape, Peter to his room and her father to the kitchen. "Where do you two think you are going get in here as well." Taranee's mother said, and both of them gave up their escape attempts, and entered the living room as well. "Taranee I can't believe you and your friends go to so much effort for a joke, I'm ashamed." She said leaning in. "It not a joke It the truth." Taranee complained. Both her father and Peter didn't know what to do. Peter believed her completely but that would do little to convince their mother. While Taranee father didn't know what to think, yes he knew his daughter wouldn't make up such lies, but they were so far out there that it was hard for him to believe.

"Stop this Taranee, why did you friends do it." Her mother carried on interrogating her daughter as a way of venting her conflicting emotions. "IT'S NOT A JOKE." Taranee screamed standing up her body suddenly being enveloped by fire. Her mother screamed, to her it looked like her daughter was burning to death. Running into the Kitchen she filled up large glass with water, running out again she tossed it over her daughter. The flames didn't go out from such a small amount of water. Taranee calmed herself and made the flames surrounding her vanish. Walking up to her mum, she pull her into a hug. "Mum it fine, please you have to believe me." Taranee pleaded her face buried into her mother's shoulder.

"Taranee, I'm sorry it just it so much, it's so strange and I'm worried, that you might get hurt." Her mother explained wrapping her arms around her daughter."and I'm upset that you keep this from us for 3 years, I don't know anything about you any more." She said. Taranee realized her mother was taking this a lot harder then she would have expected, and figured out that telling her off was her form of denial. "I'm sorry, I won't keep secret from you ever again." Taranee said, and slowly the two embraced individuals lower until that sat on the floor in each others arms. Taranee father sat down in one of the chairs and watch the two of them while Peter made his escape, he knew he should have been more worried about her sister, but his mind was more focus on Cornelia.

[Heatherfield Park]

Mr. Hale pulled up the car just outside of the park. "Come on, Cornelia" Mr. Hale said getting out of the car. Cornelia was confused, she had expected her father to take them home so they could talk more. She had yet to figure out if her parents believe her or not, but the trip to the park did seem quite out of place. Even if it was though, Cornelia got out of the car, and followed her father to the park. Suddenly then her phone rung. She wanted to answer it but talking with her father would be more important. "Answer it I don't mind." Her father said, and she did as he told her.

"Hello. Who is it?"  
"It's Peter"  
"Oh hey, but I'm still with my dad, we ain't been able to talk yet."  
"Sorry I'll call back tomorrow, I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah night."

"Goodnight Cornelia."

"Who was it?" Her father asked sitting down on a park bench. "It was Peter." She said one hand putting her phone away and the other moving behind her head, nervously while she blushed. "I see, he probably wanted to talk about what everyone told us tonight." Harold Hale said looking at the flowers. "Dad why did you bring me here." Cornelia asked still confused by the relaxed attitude of her father. "I believe your Cornelia, that you have powers, it would explain quite a bit, and I wanted to see what they were like. You said you have power over earth, and I realized you wouldn't be able to show me at the flat, not being on the ground floor." Harold said relaxing back into the bench.

Cornelia was dumb struck she knew her dad would be relaxed about finding out, it was his nature but he was more relaxed then she could of ever begun to imaging, and with her mothers agreeing most of the time with her husband, if her dad believed her it was most likely that her mother believe her as well. "Go on show me something small, I'm just too curious." Harold said and for the next ten minutes or so, Cornelia amazed her father, not with anything to big that might get attention but enough to leave him in awe. Father and Daughter returned to the car and drove home, just like they would have normally. 'I hope the others are as lucky as me' Cornelia thought 'PETER' her mind screamed it only just sunk in as they were halfway home, that Peter might never look at her the same again, and that call was to cut her out of his life.

[Above The Silver Dragon]

Out of all the people who had just been told about The Guardians it was by far Hay Lin's parents who took it the best. Probably due to the different in belief and increased likely hood of believe in magic do to Chen Lin growing up with Yan Lin's stories. The only problem they were having with it was the issue of safety. Chen was still the humongous worrier about his daughters welfare and while he believed and knew that his daughter had to do what she did as a Guardian. He did not like the idea, While Hay Lin told them about stuff that had happened. Chen Lin kept making comments about how dangerous what she did was or other comments of the such-like. Her mother on the other hand, while she did make some comments of concern they nowhere near numbered that of her husbands, and she was just amazed at the idea of having a daughter who saved the world.

After awhile they just talk and talked, and then it slipped, a little fact she probably shouldn't have told either of them, but thinking more closely about it, if she tried to hid the fact know they knew it would have eaten at her anyway. When her father heard that his mother was alive in Kandrakar, a place that his mind had got the general concept of he face lit up and he smile and grabbed his daughter. "Hay Lin take me to see grandma." Chen said looking into his daughters eye's. "I can't, only Will can do that." Hay Lin explained, causing water of mixed happiness of knowing that he might one day see his mother again, and disappointment that it wouldn't be now to form up in his eyes.

[Halloween Evening]

It was amazing none of the girls would have thought things could turn out so well, yes most of the day had been used up by talking to family, as a follow up to the events of the night before, but eventually, each of the parents started to believe completely, and while each of them had concerns about their children's safety, their knew that daughters had to do what they did, and trying to stop them would be pointless.

Each of the families did their thing for the Halloween evening. While Will and Hay Lin stayed with their families that evening, the other three girls got roped into the Halloween spirit just like normal. Cornelia and Irma because of their younger siblings who knew nothing about yesterday and wanted to celebrate Halloween like normal. While Taranee got pull into it by her older brother who wanted the excuse to meet up with Cornelia by saying that he was with his sister. All 5 of them were happy with the choice hey had made, and even though they probably had a few more people between them they would tell for know this was enough.

[Kandrakar]

"Oracle I'm confused why would earth people accept their children life at Guardians so easily all of them have done so, surely one of them would try and stop them now they know." Endarno asked confused. "My friend, people who are so close to magic everyday, seem to get use to it, they believe in it subconsciously without noticing, now they have been told that magic is really, those subconscious belief and knowledge of magic they have got from living with The Guardians have just come forward. Magic is made to be believed in by those that need to." The Oracle said "It's a sort of Fated Revealing."


End file.
